U.S. Pat. No. D566,920 owned by Prima Water Corporation of Winston Salem, N.C., is directed to a bottle return apparatus which is configured to receive empty bottles in a cage until picked up by an operator. This bin is believed to be configured to dispense a ticket to a customer for the customer to take to the checkout counter for credit in redeeming the empty bottle. While this is certainly one way of conducting water bottle business, there is believed to be room for improvement in the water bottle exchange business.